creepypastaclassicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jeff the Killer/@comment-68.51.57.28-20161017225829
My Grandfather smoked his whole life. I was about 10 years old when my mother said to him, 'If you ever want to see your grandchildren graduate, you have to stop immediately.'. Tears welled up in his eyes when he realized what exactly was at stake. He gave it up immediately. Three years later he died of lung cancer. It was really sad and destroyed me. My mother said to me- 'Don't ever smoke. Please don't put your family through what your Grandfather put us through." I agreed. At 28, I have never touched a cigarette. I must say, I feel a very slight sense of regret for never having done it, because this story gave me cancer anyway. I mean seriously, I can't tell if whoever wrote this pile of shit meant it to be this bad or if they were a ten-year-old child. I also can't fathom how so many people like this too. I mean not just this story itself, but the whole idea of Jeff the Killer is at best unbelievable and at worst completely fucking impossible. But we're here to talk about the story here, so let's talk about it. 1. The "children" in this story don't act like children at all. I mean a young boy who survived an attempted murder isn't going to be able to accurately recall what happened. At best the police would get a "bad man came through window!" and at worst just endless crying. Most children that age don't even fully understand what death itself is, let alone nearly being killed. An event like that might mentally break a child.Randy and his gang threatening others with knives would be believable if they were high-school greasers, but they're not. They're fucking ten-year-olds. Don't even get me started on how these ten-year-olds ended up with guns. As well, Jeff's a fucking ten-year-old too, so he's not going to know any of these special martial arts moves or anything. Whether or not he's psychotic, daemonically-possessed, or had his brain eaten by an extra-dimensional slug, he's still a fucking kid. Having any of those things happen to you doesn't change that. 2. How do these "children" end up getting all these weapons? Knives, I sort of understand. They could've just stole some of the house's kitchen knives, but fucking guns? The only time I can recall a child getting a gun is when my best friend's ten-year-old brother found his father's gun under the bed and proceeded to try shooting birds with it. With America how it is now, the military would be lucky to get guns at this point. It's fucking impossible that these ten-year-olds could get ahold of guns so easily. 3. Are the adults in this story missing a couple of chromosomes? I mean for fuck's sake, if you see two children with knives/'guns', are you going to stand there dumbfounded, or are you going to neck-punch the kids and take the knives/'guns' away and call the cops? I mean even though they have guns, they're still children. They probably can't even handle the recoil of a gun. 4. Jeff should have died at the end. I don't know about you, but I don't think a ten-year-old could survive getting headbutted, stabbed,getting kicked in the head repeatedly, thrown through a glass door, kicked until he started coughing up blood, and being bleached and burned alive at the same time. It doesn't matter if you're psychotic or had your brain eaten by an extra-dimensional slug, that doesn't change how physically frail you are as a child. Hell, Jeff's brain probably would've been pudding for the slug by the time Randy stopped kicking him in the head. 5. Pick a fucking tense. This is a problem I see with a lot of stories like this, but please for the love of Allah, pick a tense. Did it happen before, or is it happening now? I even think it switched to future-tense at one point. Now here's the problem I have with Jeff the Killer as a concept. For one, he should've fucking died in the first place. As well, I don't understand how he can be so "skilled" in fighting. The only way I see that happening is if he was possessed by a daemon of Khorne, but since this isn't Warhammer 40k, that idea's out the window. If you become psychotic or if your brain is consumed by a extra-dimensional slug that proceeds to use your body as a puppet, that doesn't change how well you fight. Going insane only means you want to kill, not that you physically can. As well, if a psychotic murderer like him was at large, I don't think the police would be like "yeah, just call if you see him in your neighborhood." State borders would be on lockdown. The FBI would be hunting for him. He would not get an inch to rest before the canine-unit would be on his ass. As well, I don't think he'd be able to hide from them in crowds easily, seeing how his face is bleached and he carved a smile in his face and burned his eyelids.The thing about creepypastas is that they're scary because there's a hint that they could be real. With the entire idea of Jeff the Killer, it's just completely impossible due to the reasons I listed above. I mean even though it's obvious bullshit, slenderman could possibly be real because he's supernatural. Jeff isn't. He's just an insane person. TL:DR Jeff the Killer is shit and you are too if you like it.